anemone
by alchemilla31
Summary: "Namanya Honebami. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dia cantik sekali, kan?" —mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini jika Mikazuki lebih bisa menjaga perasaan saudara kembarnya. mikahone. AU. twin!mikazuki. not a fluffy one tho.


_**warns**_ _:_ _modern!au_ _, ooc, typo, ah, twin!mikazuki_

 _ **genre:**_ _romance, drama? #AGAIN_

 _ **pair:**_ _mikazuki munechika (24) x honebami toushirou (21), another pair is explicit in the story_

 _ **a.n.:**_ _AKU BUTUH JIJIBAMI UWOWOWO KEMBALIKAN KENANGANKU #apasih Sedikit mau nyoba masukin plot ada Mikazuki kembar. Nama kembarannya klise, jangan protes. Bingung soalnya. Siapa coba? Yokkazuki? Itsukazuki? Muikazuki? #desh Kurotsuki? Akatsuki? #MAKINALAY Ah sudahlah.  
Oh ya, warning terakhir: maaf, __kebanyakan bikin humor, saya jadi ingin bunuh orang_ _._. seriously, i've told you before you read this one ,_,  
au, nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan history. saya lagi bosan dengan bami pikun si mbah #heh  
im sorry if this is not your cup of tea, all. thanks a lot. i just wanna refresh my mind from RL stuff #sniffs_

 _ **disclaimer:**_ _Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus and DMM_

* * *

~000~

 _Rasa sayang … harapan agar perasaan ini bisa berubah._

 _Kapan aku siap melepasnya? Tanpa sadar dia selalu menarikku. Enam tahun berlalu dan apapun yang kulakukan, aku selalu mengambil langkah mundur._

 _Kalau begini terus, tidak akan bisa lepas. Diriku sendiri yang membuatku kian dililit oleh rasa ingin memiliki._

 _Perasaan yang membuatku bagai mengejar ilusi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Honebami Toushirou mendapati dirinya mendengus kesal di tepi halte. Jemari erat mencengkeram ponselnya hingga ujung-ujung kuku memutih. Angin sore menerpa helaian surai yang terurai di pundak, seolah menggelitik, mengingatkan alasan mengapa dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya ia telah berada di sini. Beribu sanggahan dalam benak berusaha digalinya sembari menghabiskan sisa hari dengan peringai gelisah.

"Tch."

Tak pernah menyangka kini Honebami harus merasakan plot picisan dengan tema menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Karena sepanjang yang Honebami tahu, Mikazuki Munechika tidak pernah menelantarkannya seperti ini.

Mau tidak mau perasaan khawatir sedikit mengganggu pikirannya, dan semua orang tahu Honebami Toushirou tidak suka untuk merasakan hal-hal tanpa kejelasan. Jarum detik jam masih bergulir, sementara ia kembali mencurahkan perhatian pada benda elektronik di tangannya. Ini buruk. Honebami merasa bisa menghancurkan layar ponselnya saat ini juga dengan tekanan yang diberikan oleh setiap jemarinya karena masih juga tidak mendapatkan balasan pesan yang ia nanti.

Sampai satu tepukan tiba-tiba terasa di bahunya. "Honebami."

Biner matanya sedikit bereaksi. Suara yang ia kenali itu membuat seluruh sarafnya kembali bekerja. Ada jeda dua detik sebelum Honebami berdecak dan kemudian membalikkan badan, tanpa disadari kedua pipi putihnya sedikit menggembung kesal. "Kuharap kau tahu konsekuensinya dengan membiarkanku berdiri selama satu jam lebih, Mikazuki—"

Ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika kepalanya terangkat. Sudut matanya tiba-tiba berkedut jengkel.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya sosok di hadapannya kemudian.

Honebami sontak memukulkan botol air minum di tangannya pada tangan lawan bicaranya. "Jangan bercanda, Tsuki. Aku tahu itu kau meskipun kau memakai _softlens_."

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Selang satu detik kemudian, pandang bola mata merah berlapis biru milik pemuda itu kembali jatuh pada biner _amethyst_ di hadapannya. "Aku terkesan kau masih bisa membedakan kami."

Honebami terdiam sejenak, mengendurkan sedikit lengkung bibirnya yang sedaritadi menurun. "Aku sudah mengenal kalian sejak enam tahun lalu, tentu saja aku _bisa_." Jawaban yang kembali membuat sosok di hadapannya tertawa kecil. Menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh dalam hal ini karena Honebami memang sudah lama mengenali mereka, meski memang dari seluruh saudara-saudaranya yang bisa membedakan sepasang kembar itu tanpa _softlens_ hanyalah Honebami dan Nakigitsune. "Di mana Mikazuki?"

"Ah." Ekspresinya berganti seolah ia teringat sesuatu. "Sejak siang ia sibuk dengan divisinya, partner bisnisnya mendadak akan pergi ke luar negeri besok pagi dan hari ini pekerjaannya harus sudah selesai."

"... Oh."

"Bahkan aku baru saja pura-pura menggantikannya menemui rekan bisnisnya yang lain ketika ia menemuiku di ruanganku tadi siang, makanya aku memakai warna lensa mata ini. Ponselnya mati sejak pagi dan ia tak sempat mengisinya sejak terlambat bangun, kau tahu kebiasaannya. Dan dia sendiri yang sangat terpaksa menyuruhku ke sini untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya—"

"Aku mengerti." Honebami sengaja memotong rentetan alasan yang memasuki gendang telinganya tanpa henti, namun setidaknya ia bisa menghela napas lega dan tidak perlu khawatir tentang apa yang terjadi pada Mikazuki. "Terima kasih."

.

.

"Omong-omong, Tsuki…," nada bicara Honebami sedikit menurun, perlahan kepalanya menunduk dan pergerakan bibirnya menyiratkan keraguan. "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku? Kebetulan sedang tidak. Ada apa?"

Honebami menghela napas sedikit berat, tanpa sadar dua tangan menutupi wajahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menurunkannya. "Aku … tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa. Satu minggu lagi ulang tahun Mikazuki—dan tidak mungkin aku membelikan hadiah yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya …"

Tatapan mata lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba mendingin tanpa bisa dicegah, meski dalam selentingan detik ia mencoba menormalkan kembali guratan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak etis karena bertanya padamu—" setelah yakin wajahnya tidak lagi memanas seperti tadi, Honebami mencoba mengangkat kembali kepalanya, "—karena hari ulang tahun kalian sama, aku tahu. Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu mencari hadiahnya, kita mempunyai selera yang sama." Satu tangan terulur dan menepuk puncak kepala Honebami. "Aku sedikit iri ternyata Mikazuki mempunyai seseorang yang begitu perhatian, dibalik wajah kerasnya."

.

* * *

.

Mikazuki Munechika. Sebuah nama yang begitu mengundang ketertarikan. Dan ia sudah terbiasa menjadi pelengkap, ataupun pengganti dari Mikazuki Munechika. Wajah mereka sama dan bisa dibilang identik, hanya warna mata yang membedakan. Namun sebenarnya mereka sangat berbeda karena Mikazuki jauh melebihinya dari berbagai aspek. Kakaknya itu memang jauh lebih sempurna daripada dirinya.

Kelebatan memorinya masih mengingat enam tahun lalu saat kali pertama ia mendapatkan pesan dari Mikazuki bahwa kakaknya itu tidak bisa pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Tepat saat dua bulan sejak mereka berstatus murid tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas. Sedikit tidak mengerti. Karena seberapa populernya Mikazuki sebagai ketua _seitokai_ kala itu, tapi Tsuki sangat tahu bahwa kakaknya masih sangat tergantung kepadanya dan tidak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk pulang bersamanya.

Dan tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, ia hanya bisa tertegun ketika tak sengaja melihat saudaranya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berparas cantik dan yang sedang sering dibicarakan beberapa siswa di kelasnya—bahkan di luar kelas. Enam tahun lalu Honebami masih belum memotong rambutnya—membiarkan helaian putih panjangnya terikat dengan manis.

Segala pemandangan di hadapannya hanya bisa membuat Tsuki terdiam, bahkan membalas pesan Mikazuki pun tidak ia lakukan.

.

.

"Namanya Honebami."

Ia sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum Mikazuki bercerita.

"Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, tapi tidak menyangka dia juga mengikuti seleksi menjadi anggota _seitokai_." Mikazuki terkekeh geli, jarinya masih tak lepas dari ponselnya, melihat beberapa _candid_ dari seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan itu yang telah ia ambil diam-diam. "Aku yakin kau mengenalinya. Adik dari Ichigo, kelas 2-A, dia juga anggota klub jurnalistik sepertimu."

"Mm. Ya, aku tahu."

Mikazuki terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia cantik sekali, kan?"

"…,"

"Kau tahu dari kecil kita selalu menginginkan hal yang sama. Bahkan _haha-ue_ sampai tidak dapat mengendalikan kita sejak dulu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak ingin berebut denganmu." Mikazuki menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sepenuhnya. "Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seseorang lain lagi selain Honebami."

Senyum timpang terpoles pada wajah Tsuki kemudian. "Aku tahu."

.

* * *

 _Mereka bilang kenyataan adalah mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya ..._

 _._

 _._

"Benar mereka bertunangan. Aku mendengar langsung dari ayahku yang merupakan rekan bisnis ayah keduanya—

Sebagai anak laki-laki tertua, Mikazuki Munechika dijodohkan dengan putri tunggal klan Kuroishi."

.

.

 _... percayalah, itu memang mimpi buruk._

 _._

 _._

Denting piranti kaca yang pecah menyisakan puing-puing rapuh menggema pada seisi ruang tersebut, berserakan di lantai. Honebami kehilangan kontrol pada tangannya hingga memecahkan kado yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Mikazuki. Kejutan yang ingin diberikan seketika lenyap. Kristal yang tak kalah bening nyaris menelesak keluar dari dua sudut mata. Sakit di jarinya yang memuntahkan sedikit darah segar tidak sebanding dengan luka lain yang baru tergoreskan pada hatinya.

Bak adegan dalam drama, visualisasi guntur menggelegar pada latar. Setelah Honebami terhenyak selama sepersekian detik, kemudian mengayunkan lengan yang lantas berakhir dengan sebuah tamparan pada sang pemuda malang. Napasnya memburu, nampak terlalu emosi untuk mampu berkata-kata. Kenyataannya hingga akhir pembicaraan ia memang hanya sempat terpaku sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan gema ketukan sepatu di sepanjang lantai. Pembuluh darah di pelipis berdenyut kencang, tetapi isi kepalanya justru nyaris kosong. Hanya satu hal yang mengancam seperti sebuah sirene dalam benak.

Ia … mungkin akan kehilangan Mikazuki. Rasa takut itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah emosi yang tak tertahankan.

Hingga tarikan tangan dari Mikazuki membuat tubuhnya berbalik, namun dalam sekejap Honebami menepis kasar tangan itu.

"Kenapa?" Honebami mati-matian untuk menahan getaran suaranya. "Kenapa harus berbohong sejak dulu? Kau tidak perlu meminta Tsuki menemaniku dan mengucapkan ribuan alasan—"

"Aku sedang berusaha menghentikannya." Mikazuki kembali mencoba meraih tangan Honebami namun sosok itu bergerak mundur, membuat hatinya mencelos seketika karena dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa Honebami tidak ingin sedikitpun tersentuh olehnya. "Aku tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menerima hal ini. Kau harus percaya padaku, Honebami."

Ia tahu.

Sangat tahu. Ia percaya pada Mikazuki.

Namun jika persoalannya sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Dunia bukan hanya milik mereka sendiri. Ada orang tua, ada pekerjaan, dan segalanya tidak bisa dikorbankan hanya karena keegoisan semata. Dengan membatalkan pertunangan itu, efek yang terjadi bisa merambat jauh dan bukan hanya berefek buruk bagi Mikazuki, namun juga seluruh keluarga dan pekerjaannya. Mereka tidak bisa terus bersikap egois. Tapi untuk tidak bersikap egois nyatanya begitu berat. Dan Honebami sungguh tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Klan bangsawan yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan kekaisaran sangat berkuasa, terutama dalam dunia bisnis yang memerlukan politik untuk meraih kekuasaan—dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Mikazuki sampai menghancurkan semua itu hanya karena dirinya.

Sekali lagi tangan Mikazuki terulur untuk meraih tubuh itu dan menariknya dalam dekapan—

—namun Honebami kembali berlari menjauh.

~000~

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menggantikannya. Aku bukan seorang calon manajer utama sebuah perusahaan besar seperti dia. Tidak mungkin juga berpura-pura menjadi Mikazuki seumur hidup hanya dengan memakai _softlens_." Tsuki hanya bisa kembali menyesap minumannya dan memerhatikan wajah Honebami yang tampak tak bergairah. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak berbicara jujur denganmu."

Hening, hanya sesekali terdengar suara benturan permukaan gelas kaca dengan es di dalamnya ketika Honebami menggoyangkan benda tersebut sebelum menyesap isinya. Dingin ketika cairan itu melewati indera pengecap dan rongga mulutnya. Kemudian sensasi sebaliknya yang menyeruak ke seluruh tubuh, membuat ia merasa diselimuti perasaan nyaman. Naluri seseorang setelah menerima setumpuk kenyataan yang tidak bisa diapa-apakan—tidak diterima maupun ditolak—sangat manusiawi jika satu-satunya jalan tempat mereka berakhir adalah pelarian diri.

"Aku tahu." Honebami mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Lupakan saja. Bicaraku memang melantur."

Ia kembali menenggak seteguk _whisky,_ kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dengan tenaga yang agak berlebihan hingga menimbulkan kelotak cukup keras. Kembali helaan napas terdengar dari sosok menyedihkan ini, sebelum disurukkannya kepala pada kedua lengan yang kini terkulai di atas meja _counter._ Tidak berarti sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa suatu saat kenyataan pahit harus ditelannya bulat-bulat, hanya saja saat ia berpikir yang akan terjadi sudah cukup parah—takdir ternyata menghantarkannya pada yang jauh lebih buruk.

Belum jugakah kau mengerti? Honebami hancur.

Ia sudah lama tidak memasuki tempat seperti ini, selain karena Mikazuki tidak pernah membawanya ke tempat ini—dan juga saudara-saudaranya tidak akan senang, terutama kakak sulungnya. Tapi ia butuh suasana lain untuk menenangkan diri, meski ia tahu cara ini tidak begitu baik.

"Kuharap kau tidak minum terlalu banyak. Kau tidak berpikir untuk bunuh diri, kan?"

Mungkin ini kali pertama Tsuki melihat Honebami tertawa selama enam tahun ia mengenalinya. Setengah miris, setengah getir. Selanjutnya Honebami hanya membentuk segaris lengkung tipis, tatapan manik gelap itu kembali teralihkan kepada permukaan meja _counter_ tempatnya menumpukan siku. Fakta yang terdengar menarik sebetulnya, tetapi jemari-jemari yang lentik dan ramping itu justru malah menyentuh pinggiran cangkir yang tersaji di depan mata. Aroma kopi yang pahit—mungkin pas menggambarkan perasaan. "Aku sudah mati, Tsuki."

Nada itu terluka namun tajam dan tidak bersahabat namun sedikit memancarkan keputusasaan. Tsuki membiarkan Honebami ganti meminum _cappucino_ yang disajikan dan menghembuskan napas. "Lantas hantu macam apa yang terduduk di sampingku saat ini? Aku turut berduka, Toushirou."

Honebami mendengus, menggeleng perlahan beberapa kali sembari mengaduk isi cangkirnya dengan sendok kecil. Tidak bertujuan apa-apa selain untuk pengusir kebosanan dan melupakan gangguan kecil dalam kepalanya. "Biar kuberitahu, siapapun bisa menangis kalau setiap perkataannya kau tanggapi dengan serius."

Perkataannya terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Tsuki melakukan gerakan ritmik yang memaksa wajah Honebami untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia masih menatap melihat dan membiarkan surai halus putih itu bergoyang pelan tersapu angin dari jendela malam yang terbuka separuh. Tanpa menunggu waktu, ia memberikan sentuhan ringan pada bibirnya dan meraih bibir bawah sang pemilik surai putih itu, menggigitnya lembut. Tarik ulur tanpa peduli irama. Aroma alkohol dan kopi beradu, namun terasa manis dicecap.

Gelas berdenting keras saat Honebami terkejut dan melepaskan diri. Tangan terkepal kuat, nyaris saja memberi tamparan jika tidak ada rasa sakit yang menjalar secara tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Sesal menelusup relung pikirannya, menyadari alkohol yang dikonsumsinya terlalu banyak malam ini. Tangan kembali berpegangan pada meja _counter_ untuk mencegah tubuhnya limbung. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukan hal semacam ini, bayangkan jika kakakmu tahu—"

"Kau masih mengharapkan ada jalan keluar untuk kalian berdua?" Tsuki mengulas senyum miring, meski satu tangannya masih mengulurkan segelas air putih untuk menenangkan sosok kali ini terduduk di hadapannya. "Jika kau bersamaku, aku akan lebih membuatmu bahagia."

~000~

"Mikazuki. Mikazuki!"

Sosok yang baru saja terpanggil itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata ketika kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa masih ada banyak masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Uguisumaru menggelengkan kepala, hanya bisa miris dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada rekan kerjanya ini.

"Ah … aku tertidur lagi. Maaf."

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Aku sudah menjadi temanmu sejak lama dan aku tahu kau tidak pernah mempunyai _sleep disorder_ jenis narkolepsi seperti ini." Uguisumaru menatap tajam, menuntut lontaran jawaban. "Tapi kau tadi tidak bernapas sama sekali."

Sedikit terkejut, namun Mikazuki hanya bisa terdiam. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur saat malam dan selalu jatuh tertidur setiap siang tanpa ia minta, tapi untuk sampai tidak bisa bernapas, ia baru mengetahuinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan masalahku, semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja."

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh Mitsutada yang berlatar dalam bar milik rekan kerjanya itu telah membuat dirinya hancur. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun selama enam tahun ini ia sudah mengenal baik Honebami. Cukup jelas. Dan Honebami yang ia kenal tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Berat untuk mengakui, namun ia tahu bahwa saudaranya sendiri yang mengkhianatinya.

Dan Uguisumaru adalah seniornya dan mempunyai tanggung jawab lebih darinya di perusahaan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan problem kehidupannya terkuak dan membagi bebannya begitu saja. Meski mungkin Uguisumaru sudah mengetahuinya mengingat Mitsutada satu divisi dengannya—informasi bisa ditanyakan dan terjawab kapan saja.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami semua akan mendukungmu, Mikazuki. Tidak perlu takut dengan apapun." Uguisumaru menepuk pelan bahu Mikazuki, tatapannya menunjukkan keseriusan. "Kinerjamu memang penting, tapi _value_ pada perusahaan ini adalah karyawan itu sendiri. Psikismu jauh lebih penting. Kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan apapun yang menghambat hidupmu."

 _Tidak perlu takut._

Ada makna dalam dibalik rangkaian kalimat tersebut yang membuat Mikazuki tersenyum dan bisa meraih napas lega.

~000~

Kelopak yang membatasi pandangan kedua binernya dengan bentang pandangan yang seolah monokrom di hadapan itu perlahan mengatup, sekadar mempersilakan sang pemilik untuk menyerap dan mentranslasikan suara-suara yang bergema dalam rongga.

Ia mengepulkan sebentuk uap melalui napas yang terhembus, bibirnya perlahan memutih oleh tekanan yang disalurkan melalui ujung-ujung gigi. Rasanya ingin menghilang. Biarkan ia melarikan diri walau terbatas bayang dan imajinasi. Karena cabikan hatinya tidak berhenti menjerit, tak lagi kuasa ia mengendalikan gejolak emosi dalam diri. Memuncak—kerinduan dan perasaan kehilangan yang menyentak.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku?" Mikazuki bertanya dengan lembut, satu tangan terulur untuk meraih tangan yang lebih kecil itu—terasa gemetar. Mikazuki tahu sudah berapa lama Honebami menahan luapan perasaannya hingga detik ini. "Aku merindukanmu."

Saat itu juga Honebami menubrukkan dirinya pada dekapan Mikazuki, tanpa bisa dicegah tubuhnya perlahan mulai gemetar oleh luapan perasaan. Suasana taman sepi dan dinginnya malam menambah keinginan untuk menjeritkan kerinduannya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Namun yang ada hanya ada bisik lirih. Jemari-jemari dingin Honebami menyentuh pergelangan tangan Mikazuki yang merengkuhnya, seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa sosok itu tidak akan beranjak. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Mikazuki."

Lirihan itu membuat dua lengan Mikazuki semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, dikecupnya puncak helaian rambut putih itu yang menguarkan aroma yang menenangkan. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka bertengkar? Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain?

Selama beberapa tahun lensa matanya tak pernah absen menangkap sosok siluet itu dan merekamnya dalam benak, selalu ada deru tak menentu memenuhi dan menguasai rongga dada setiap kali sosok itu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Pemilik helaian surai putih ini masih menimbulkan desir yang sama, bagai komplikasi dari penyakit melankolis yang berujung pada efek dramatisasi tengah bergejolak tanpa ampun dalam benak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Ia meyakinkan kembali, tangannya mengusap punggung Honebami yang masih gemetar. "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Tapi kau akan pergi." Honebami mengeratkan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng keras. "Kau akan pergi karena kenyataannya kita tidak mempunyai kekuasaan apapun."

"Honebami…,"

"Mereka kerabat kekaisaran, Mikazuki. Jika kau macam-macam dan menolak apa yang mereka inginkan, keluarga atau sahabatmu di perusahaan bisa—"

"Honebami!" Nada suaranya mengeras, kali ini ia melepaskan dekapannya dan mencengkeram dua sisi pundak Honebami dengan kencang. Sorot matanya yang menajam sesaat terganti dengan sorot putus asa, mencoba meminta sedikit pengertian. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Percaya padaku."

Honebami sangat ingin percaya. Tapi memang itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat manis yang tidak akan bisa dibuktikan mempunyai probabilitas tinggi untuk terjadi.

"Selagi aku berusaha, kumohon—" Mikazuki menghela napas panjang, "—jangan pernah bertemu dengan adikku lagi."

Sesaat Honebami dapat merasakan bagaimana peraaan campur aduk yang meliputi rasa pedih perlahan meluap dan memenuhi dadanya. Rasa kecewa dan kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat biner biru itu yang jelas menatap dengan penuh rasa sakit terpatri di permukaan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahumu dan darimana kau mengetahuinya, Mikazuki. Tapi aku—"

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa melakukannya, tapi kumohon … jangan pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Foto itu terlalu nyata, Honebami. Kau tahu aku nyaris membanting ponselku saat melihatnya?"

Honebami menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat raut wajah Mikazuki lebih jelas, lekat-lekat mendaratkan tatapannya pada pemuda di hadapannya, "Kau … menganggapku akan menemuinya lagi setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga diriku dan telah menyakiti perasaanmu, Mikazuki."

Kalimat itu terasa begitu menenangkan dan tanpa bisa ia cegah lapisan matanya tiba-tiba saja berair. Sontak ia tertawa kecil, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. "Tidak biasanya kau meminta maaf. Ini terasa lucu."

"Dan tidak biasanya kau nyaris menangis." Tangannya terulur untuk menyeka kedua sisi mata Mikazuki, mau tidak mau sudut bibirnya turut tertarik melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai orang lain selain dirimu, Mikazuki. Kurasa kita sudah sering bertukar kalimat itu."

Dan Honebami kembali bisa merasakan badannya yang mulai direngkuh oleh Mikazuki, seolah membelai semua keinginannya dan memagut hasratnya yang tersirat di bibir. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika menerima kecupan itu, seolah Mikazuki ingin menghapus semua apa yang telah dilakukan saudaranya.

~000~

.

.

 _Terlampau picik—_

—mungkin begitu pikiran kebanyakan orang jika melongok ke dalam rongga otaknya. Melankolisme tingkat kronis, atau _acedia_ dalam daftar dosa-dosa perbuatan manusia. Benar, Tsuki tidak menyangkal pernyataan tersebut—mereka yang menyebutkan dirinya menggunakan kacamata kuda, memiliki akal yang pendek. Terlalu menangisi keadaan dan melebur, menghancurkan jiwa dan raga bersama penderitaan; dan itu semua ia terima. Karena tak sekalipun ia ingin menyesali keputusan pernah jatuh ke dalam jurang bernama cinta, dan semua manis yang pernah terkecap sebelum gelap menyergap.

Mata dan telinganya mengumpulkan suatu informasi yang membuatnya terasa tak bisa lagi melakukan hal normal.

Sore itu ia menyekap Honebami Toushirou dengan kloroform dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

Langitnya seolah berkabut.

Penglihatannya yang mendadak mendapatkan cahaya kembali spontan memicing, berusaha menyesuaikan diri sebagaimana sekujur tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring memberontak ketika tanpa peringatan disergap rasa nyeri. Ia melirihkan rintihan pelan melalui bibirnya, namun paru-paru dan matanya membutuhkan waktu untuk bekerja dengan baik. Ini buruk. Selama satu minggu ia terlalu banyak meminum alkohol dan pengaruh kloroform tadi semakin memperburuk penglihatan dan kinerja otaknya untuk berpikir. Ruangan itu gelap, begitu asing, namun ketika kelopak matanya terbuka dan melihat figur dari seseorang familier yang sedang terduduk di sampingnya perlahan dua sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik dan merasa lega.

"Mikazuki—"

Siluet itu mendekat, namun membuat Honebami sontak terbeliak.

"Kau tidur cukup lama. Terlalu lelah dengan hidupmu?"

Satu tangan mendarat pada pipi halus itu, dibelainya perlahan dengan lembut. Seketika Honebami menepis tangan itu meski ia tahu gerakannya yang cenderung tidak bertenaga sama sekali tidak berarti apapun.

" _Masihkah berharap akan kenyataan yang pahit? Tidak usah membuat hidupmu lebih menderita. Pergilah kau bersamaku, pilihlah aku, Honebami. Kupastikan kau akan jauh lebih bahagia_ —" jemarinya perlahan mendarat pada belakang kepala Honebami. Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk mengelak, kelima jemari itu menjumput kasar helaian rambut Honebami, menarik kepalanya menengadah agar dapat menatap balik, "—adalah hal yang kau pikirkan akan kuucapkan padamu? Lalu kau berpikir kali ini aku akan mencabik keelokan parasmu, mengoyak keindahan tubuhmu hingga terjangkau batas keburukan. Menghancurkanmu hingga lenyap tak bersisa."

Dua sisi bibir Honebami merapat, sesekali mendesis sakit. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melontarkan tanggapan apapun kendati sirkuit otaknya yang mulai berpikir keras tentang rentetan kalimat mengejutkan yang baru ia dengar.

"Kau menganggap dirimu tinggi sekali jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Tapi memang sedikit benar, aku ingin menghancurkanmu."

Tidak. Honebami sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sejak dulu aku memang bukan orang yang baik. Kakakku sendiri tahu akan hal itu, dia sangat tahu." Jeda sejenak sebelum embusan napasnya mengalir ringan. "Tapi dengan segala kekuranganku, dia masih menerimaku sebagai adiknya. Dia, yang selalu ada di sisiku, membelaku, merengkuhku, dan memelukku setiap kali aku terjatuh."

"Tsuki—"

"Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia berubah. Karena kau, Honebami Toushirou, aku kehilangan separuh hidupku." Jumputan pada surai putih itu semakin menguat. "Kau, merebutnya begitu saja dariku."

Honebami mengerjap, tiba-tiba ia merasa terpuruk akan kenyataan yang menghujam. Merasakan udara di sekeliling menyergap, membentuk suatu belenggu kasat mata yang memancangkan raga pada titik tempatnya berdiam. Ia mengeratkan kepalan pada satu telapak tangannya sendiri, merasakan suatu kejanggalan yang kini telah sepenuhnya ia mengerti.

Bukan ia yang Mikazuki khawatirkan akan direbutnya. Mikazuki salah.

"Kukira wajahku yang identik dengannya bisa membuatmu jatuh pada perangkapku dan bisa membuatku lebih mudah untuk melenyapkanmu. Tapi aku salah. Kau terlalu mencintainya." Dengusan menguasai latar, jemari kembali mendarat dan mengangkat dagu Honebami dengan kasar. "Putri tunggal Kuroishi itu memang penghalang, tapi ternyata kau yang harus kusingkirkan lebih dulu."

Sesaat Honebami ingin berontak. Namun rasa bersalah ketika melihat guratan wajah itu yang dipenuhi dengan emosi yang diguyurkan padanya membuat seluruh sendinya tak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak menyangka kondisi semakin runyam dan ia sendiri bahkan kehilangan arah apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Aku yakin bukan ini caranya." Honebami mendesis, suaranya nyaris serak. "Kau pikir dengan membunuhku Mikazuki akan kembali padamu?"

"Tapi jika kau tidak lenyap, kau pikir Mikazuki akan kembali padaku?"

Jawaban tidak sempat Honebami lontarkan karena seketika ada tekanan keras dari jemari itu yang menahan jalur napasnya di tenggorokan. Honebami seketika berontak, kepalan tangannya memukul dan berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. Namun yang ada hanya napasnya yang semakin tercekat, kepalanya terasa berputar dan rasa sakit luar biasa pada lehernya membuatnya terbatuk serak. Udara yang terlepas dari tenggorokan membuatnya segalanya jauh lebih buruk, bahkan penglihatannya sendiri nyaris sepenuhnya memutih.

Ia tidak bisa lagi berteriak, beberapa cakaran yang ia berikan pada lengan kuat itu pun tampak tak ada artinya. Darah sudah mengalir dari luka cakar tersebut namun sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Tsuki akan melepaskannya.

Tidak. _Tidak._

Ia tidak boleh mati hanya karena hal konyol seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka oleh dobrakan kuat. Mikazuki muncul dengan napasnya masih terengah ketika satu emosi baru membaur. Gurat wajahnya mengeras, bukannya hanya oleh emosi yang membuncah, tapi juga setitik dendam.

Sesaat Tsuki mengendurkan cengkeramannya ketika ia mendapat pukulan penuh pada dagunya dari kakaknya sendiri. Mikazuki seketika menghampiri Honebami yang sontak terbatuk keras. Ia membawa tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya dengan cepat, tangannya mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup puncak kepala bersurai putih itu dengan luapan perasaan bercampur kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Bibirnya terus membisikkan permintaan maaf karena apa yang terjadi dan mendesiskan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Pandang mata biru itu terasa menusuk ketika bergeser pada biner merahnya. Tsuki hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kupikir tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita, Mikazuki."

"Jangan bertindak gila." Mikazuki mengutarakannya dengan nada datar, namun tegas. "Aku akan memaafkanmu hanya jika kau menghentikan ini semua."

Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik dan ia melangkah mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Mikazuki dengan posesif. Sementara Honebami yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan Mikazuki hanya bisa menggenggam tangan pria beriris biru itu itu dengan kuat. Entah kenapa situasi seperti ini menakutinya.

"Kau tidak akan memilihku?" tanyanya sekali lagi, membenamkan sedikit wajahnya pada surai biru kehitaman tersebut. "Mikazuki, kau tidak akan memilihku?"

"Hentikan."

"Mikazuki…"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Honebami hanya bisa merasakan dekapan itu menguat, dan ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Menunggu. Terus berharap bahwa apa yang sedang terbentang dalam kenyataannya ini akan cepat berakhir. Tsuki yang ia tahu tidak seperti ini—namun jika semua yang diperlihatkan padanya hanya topeng belaka, Honebami tidak mengerti lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

Degup jantungnya masih berdetak tidak beraturan. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tenang selagi keadaannya masih seperti ini. Keheningan yang membunuh. Tak satupun saling bertukar pandang. Menumpukan sorot kosong kepada fokus abstrak di kejauhan, penuh gelagat terselubung. Firasat seakan sesuatu yang buruk dapat menimpa mereka kapanpun tanpa isyarat.

Dan sesaat ia terkesiap ketika merasakan sedikit guncangan pada dekapannya. Mikazuki tiba-tiba saja melepaskan rengkuhannya dan tarikan napas yang terdengar memilukan menembus indera pendengarnya. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat bahkan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya yang mendekap punggung Mikazuki.

Napas Honebami tercekat di tenggorokan ketika ia menarik tangannya, matanya memandang tangannya sendiri. Cairan hangat dan lengket yang ada di tangannya—merah…

"Akan lebih baik jika tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendapatkanmu, Mikazuki. Baik Honebami … atau sekalipun sang putri tunggal Kuroishi."

Kesadaran akan apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba menghentak otak Honebami dengan kuat, panik menyergap dalam sekejap, terlebih ketika Mikazuki nyaris limbung. "MIKAZUKI!"

Namun nama yang baru saja ia panggil tiba-tiba berlalu meninggalkannya. Bunyi nyaring dari sebilah pisau dengan darah yang melapisi di kedua sisi tajamnya itu terjatuh, membuat Honebami terkesiap. Dengan gerakan cepat, Mikazuki mengambil pisau tersebut dan menerjang saudaranya sendiri hingga terjatuh. Pandang tajam bolamatanya bergeming—menyorot sepasang lain dengan warna merah yang sangat ia kenali. Mikazuki mengarahkan mata pisau yang berkilat itu ke urat nadi leher saudaranya seraya menipiskan jarak yang tersisa.

Dan tidak ada berontakan ketika ia benda tajam tipis dingin itu mulai menggores kulit adiknya, mengalirkan beberapa tetes darah dari sana.

"Jauh … lebih baik—" Tsuki tersenyum, satu tangan terangkat untuk mengusap sebelah wajah kakaknya itu. "—aku tidak akan melawan, kau akan pergi bersamaku.."

Mikazuki sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat apapun kendati paru-parunya yang semakin sesak seiring dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari luka tusuk di punggungnya. Dalam pikirannya ia harus membunuh saudaranya sebelum ia mati dan sebelum nyawa Honebami terancam. Hanya itu. Namun tak ayal ketika ia menatap wajah adiknya yang sedari dulu menjadi tempatnya bergantung sama lain, mau tidak mau rasa sakit yang melebihi sakitnya tubuh ini menyerebak. Satu tetes air mata menggelegak jatuh dari sudut kelopak mata.

"… bodoh."

Dengan gerakan ringan, disayatnya nadi itu.

Pisau terjatuh. Darah mengalir deras. Jantung Mikazuki sendiri berdebar keras, berusaha memompa kekurangan darah. Napasnya memburu berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sementara Tsuki sendiri hanya menatap kosong pada kakaknya, seolah tidak percaya ia masih bisa menerima genggaman erat tangan dari kakaknya yang sekarat disertai kecupan sayang pada dahinya. Mikazuki menangis—karena dirinya? Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini apakah ia masih bisa berhalusinasi? Pelukan dari kakaknya begitu hangat dan ia hanya bisa membalas lembut dekapan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakannya. Kehangatan dan ketenangan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sejak dulu.

Semuanya begitu menenangkan hingga dua matanya terlebih dahulu meredup.

.

.

Honebami menjatuhkan ponsel Mikazuki setelah mengirimkan pesan pada nomor polisi dan rumah sakit, serta Ichigo—apapun, meminta seluruh bantuan yang ia bisa. Kepanikan menyelimuti seluruh eksistensinya ketika ia melangkah maju dan menghampiri Mikazuki yang berusaha bangkit berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketika menyentuh tubuh itu dan satu isakan terlepas dari tenggorokannya.

"Mikazuki…"

"Ssh … Honebami," Tangannya meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangan Honebami untuk menenangkan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Kendati retina matanya yang tak bekerja dengan baik, samar bayangan raut wajah cantik itu masih dapat terpeta sedikit pada visualisasinya.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi… kau berjanji padaku… Mikazuki … kumohon … aku—" bicaranya kacau tidak beraturan, sementara wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Tangannya luar biasa gemetar. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit, meminta siapapun agar jangan mengambil Mikazuki darinya.

Lantas Mikazuki tak mengerti sejak kapan nyeri di kepalanya tiba-tiba berputar cepat hingga membuat gravitasi dengan kuat menarik tubuhnya sampai terjatuh, menimbulkan debam cukup keras. Genggaman itu terlepas seketika, ia bahkan bisa mendengar Honebami menarik napas tajam karena keterkejutannya. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak ketika rasa sakit merambat—memberi kontraksi kencang pada jantungnya. Desisan keras disertai kerjapan mata, ia merasa napasnya semakin pendek. Honebami membantunya beringsut untuk bersandar pada dinding, menyadari ia butuh suatu topangan. "Maaf, Honebami…"

Kepala Honebami menggeleng kuat. Seketika ia mengerang putus asa, suaranya begitu pedih untuk Mikazuki dengar. Dibenamkan kepalanya pada dada Mikazuki, bahunya gemetar hebat namun ia masih menggenggam jemari Mikazuki dengan erat. Seolah dengan begitu, Mikazuki tidak akan bisa pergi.

Udara keluar dan masuk melalui mulut dengan cepat. Tersengal, merasakan tekanan sangat kuat terasa di rongga dada sebagai tanda terhentinya aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir melalui pembuluh. Mikazuki berguncang seperti sedang tertawa pahit sebelum ia melenguh sakit. Tangannya yang bebas mendekap dan membelai sisi tubuh Honebami dengan hati-hati. Mata biru itu mengintip dari celah kelopaknya, terlihat agak basah dan menatap dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Maaf…," Disusul permintaan maaf dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Posisinya tergeser lemah, ia membenamkan kepalanya pada rambut putih itu, merasakan helaian rambut Honebami dalam-dalam sebelum lengannya yang sedaritadi mendekap Honebami mendadak terkulai lemas. Kepalanya tersandar sepenuhnya pada dinding tanpa ada sedikitpun gaya yang membungkusnya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa pertanda, tanpa peringatan. Ketika Honebami membuka kembali kelopak mata dan mengangkat kepalanya, Mikazuki telah meninggalkannya. Dalam sekejap, tidak berbalik. Mata itu tertutup dengan tubuh yang perlahan mendingin bagai selosong kosong tak berjiwa. _Meninggalkannya_.

Hatinya mencelos.

Hatinya mencelos dingin, seperti sebuah balok es baru saja dilemparkan secara sadis ke bagian bawah abdomennya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Dulu semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Semuanya.

Seolah ini adalah khayalan yang menikmati airmata untuk dihabiskan.

Dan seberapa kerasnya ia menjerit, tidak akan ada yang kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

Ia seperti bergerak dalam gerakan yang terasa sangat perlahan, seluruh indera mengawasi sekitar. Masih sama. Tidak ada apapun. Atas, bawah, depan, belakang—ke arah manapun—yang ada hanya kegelapan. Seharusnya ia mulai merasa panik sekarang, memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, di mana dirinya, ke mana ia harus pergi ... dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang mustahil dijawab atau paling tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap sinyal dingin yang terus menerus berdentang di dalam kepalanya tanpa makna yang jelas. Namun tidak dari keduanya berhasil ia lakukan.

Lagi dan lagi, kelopak matanya sontak terbuka, seketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya sempat tak bisa bernapas.

Erangan tertahan tersumbat di tenggorokan ketika ia terduduk dengan cepat, desahan kasar untuk memasukkan seluruh udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dengan rakus. Sudut-sudut matanya basah, air matanya telah lama meleleh tanpa ia sadari. Masih berusaha menenangkan diri, ia kembali mencengkeram selimutnya dengan erat, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di tengah kegelapan ruangan. Helaian rambutnya basah oleh keringat, rasa takut kembali mengetuk kesadarannya.

"Honebami…"

Matanya menajamkan fungsinya ketika suara itu terdengar, dan ia bisa melihat satu sosok dengan tatapan lembut itu ada di hadapannya. Perlahan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika merasakan tangan itu mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Mikazuki. Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Tidurlah lagi. Kau masih lelah."

"Terima kasih, Mikazuki."

.

.

.

Namazuo perlahan menutup pintu kamar Honebami, satu tangan menutupi wajah bawahnya, batinnya terasa sesak dan seketika ia mencoba menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar. Di sampingnya Ichigo perlahan memeluk Namazuo erat, mencoba menenangkan adiknya meski masih ia sendiri tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit dalam rongga dada setiap kali kejadian ini terulang.

"Sudah satu bulan dan Honebami setiap malam masih selalu berhalusinasi tentang Munechika-san. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Ichi-nii."

Tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima, Namazuo hanya bisa merasakan usapan lembut yang mencoba menenangkan. Ini bukan kali pertama Ichigo melihat adiknya menangis setiap melihat saudaranya seperti ini, namun ini juga bukan kali pertamanya ia tidak bisa menjawab. Ichigo hanya masih bisa bergeming tanpa suara, berkali-kali merasa ia tidak bisa melakukan perannya dengan baik.

.

* * *

.

 _"Where is the end of this?"_

Wajahnya hangat di tanganku. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

 _"There will be no end, my dear. But you're always be my anemone,"_

 _._

* * *

 _anemone, it is also called as windflower. they said it came from aphrodite's tears when she cried over adonis' death_

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a.n.:** tari nulis ini karena lagi pusing RL. tari lagi nulis ini karena kebanyakan bikin humor membuat aku pengen bunuh orang. tari nulis ini karena higekiri is voiced by hanae natsuki and WHEN I CAN GET HIM IM TIRED #hubungannyaapa. uhm, jadi plot ini aslinya plot fandom lama pas di rpf dulu, cuma endingnya beda aja. terus saya pernah lihat mmd mikazuki yang kembar gini tapi rambutnya putih, haha. tapi aneh kalo rambutnya putih jadi warna matanya aja yang beda xD and i love twincest #duakh dan oke aku bosan dengan mikazuki yang menderita karena dilupain bami, aku bosen menangis, hiks. sekali-kali mau bami yang menderita #ketawakejem namanya juga ffic, hihi, please bear with it. dan aku juga mau mikahone dibikin ala shoujo cinta abg pas masa sma gitu huhuhu. kan lucu kakak kelas dan adik kelas, cie.

Thank you! Silent reader is welcomed and review will be so much appreciated.


End file.
